Photovoltaic technology is being rapidly adopted to generate electricity from solar energy, both for local uses and for supplying power to electrical grids. Photovoltaic systems may be implemented on vehicles, buildings, or as standalone photovoltaic arrays. Photovoltaic cells are the basic units of such systems. One or more photovoltaic cells are typically arranged into a photovoltaic module, which may be then used to form a photovoltaic array.